The lead up to the end
by IamSlytherin
Summary: Harry's search for the horcruxes brings Harry to seek aid from the last person he'd ever want to work with. Can he and Severus work together to destroy the dark lord. warnings contains slash au/ooc,mpreg
1. Leaving Privet Drive Behind

Harry stalked up the staircase that led to the headmaster's office. Normally he would have been happy to get out of his relatives house this early in the summer but he was not at all thrilled about being summoned like a dog to Dumbledore's office.Albus called him to enter and Harry entered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him. "Harry, thank you for coming."

Harry took a seat. "You look better then last time we spoke."

"The potion Severus brewed stopped the poison from the ring spreading. I'm still a bit weak but I'm getting there." Albus said.

He had only lost his hand to the poison from the horcrux he had destroyed, the ring. He had nearly been killed but Severus had found a cure for the poison and had saved the old man's life. Other then exhaustion the only sign of the ordeal was his artificial hand. Harry hated the sight as it reminded him of Wormtail.

"What did you bring me here for?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I want you to return here in the fall."

Harry shook his head. "We've already discussed this old man, I am going to hunt horcruxes. I want this war to be over, the quicker the better."

Dumbledore explained. "I'm not suggesting as a student, which can wait till this is over. I think that Hogwarts is the best place for you to be as we hunt."

Harry glared. "I'm not going to sit back and let you and the order hunt with out me." The order had been told about the horcruxes after Dumbledore nearly died.

"No. I was suggesting we make this base. You can live here and go hunting from here. Many of the order will be here this year." Dumbledore explained.

It was true. Severus had agreed to return to potions. His push for DADA has always been part of his double life but now that he had been ousted as a spy, he was happily returning to his lab. Remus would be resuming his post as the DADA teacher and several aurors would be stationed there as well.

Harry sighed. "You will not stop me from going hunting when I need to, or try and get me to return to classes before this is done?"

Albus shook his head. "No. You have permission to leave the grounds at any time and you'll not be expected in class but I do have a recommendation."

Harry knew what was coming. "You want me to resume my training with Snape?"

Albus nodded. "You need to learn how to block Voldemort out. Severus can help you with that as well as I believe with searching for horcruxes."

Harry was reluctant but he had called a small truce with the man after he saved Dumbledore. "Are you sure he will agree to this?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He was the one who recommended it both. He wants this war done sooner, perhaps more then anyone."

"I assume I need to return to Privet drive until my birthday?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "You know that you can not stay here in the summer and it would be safer. Unless of course you were willing to stay at Grimauld, the wards have been strengthened."

Harry shook his head. "I'll not enter that house again. I gave it to the order to use, I have no intention of ever calling that place home."

"You may change your mind one day Harry, but until then I would ask you return to Privet drive for two weeks. The Weasleys will come for you on your birthday."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you at the wedding then?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

Harry left the office. He found Remus and Tonks waiting for him in the entrance hall as they were to accompany him back to Privet drive. Remus had known what the talk was about and was anxious to learn if Harry had agreed.

Harry knew from Remus' look he had been told. "I have agreed to come here in the fall. Not as a student but to make it my base."

Remus nodded. "I'm glad Harry. You know your parents and Sirius would want it this way."

Harry looked towards the entrance of the dungeons. "I just hope that I can co-exist long enough with Snape for this to work."

The three of them made their way out onto the grounds and when they got beyond the wards Remus apparated him to Privet Drive. Two more weeks Harry reminded himself, and he would never come back.

Remus turned to him. "You know I wish you'd come with me but I'll not ask you to face Grimauld place."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Remus. It's just too much for me right now."

Remus nodded. If there had been any other place that he could go he would have as well. Remus had not been able to find work other then teaching at Hogwarts a few years ago and now returning. Money from James and later Sirius had kept him going. He knew Remus would be happy to return to school as well. He hugged the older man who was the closest thing to a father he had left in the world and headed back inside.

000000000000000000000

Vernon Dursley watched as his nephew had come up the front walk and had come into the house. The boy had been the bane of his existence for sixteen years and he never let Harry forget that.

"Boy, get in here." Vernon demanded.

Harry walked into the sitting room. "Uncle, my name is Harry."

"You ungrateful little brat. We have kept you in this house all these years and fed you." His Uncle screamed.

"Starved me and used me as a slave you mean. Well you don't have to worry in two weeks I come of age and I'll be gone for good." Harry stated.

"Good riddance to you!" Petunia muttered.

Harry turned on his Aunt. "You're my mum's sister. I never got how you could hate me so much. But for the sake of my mum I'm going to protect you."

Vernon looked at the boy. "Protect us?"

"The wards that have been around this house fall when I come of age. It would leave you a sitting duck. I have agreed to put you under a fideiius charm." Harry said.

"That was what your parents were under when they were killed." Petunia pointed out.

"Well then you better hope that I am a more loyal secret keeper then my parent's choice was." Harry stated and stormed up the stairs.

He went over to his desk and began to write a letter to Hermione and Ron who he knew were both at the Burrow for Bill's upcoming wedding to Fleur. Harry wrote and let them know that he would be going back to school. He knew Hermione and Ron would both return as students. Their parents had all been insistent on this and now that he would be at the school if he wasn't even there as a student.

00000000000000

The two weeks passed quicker for Harry then he could have imagined. His Aunt and Dudley even tried to be civil towards him when he ventured from his room. They both knew that for better or worse their safety relief on him and the charm that he would help cast.

Bright and early on the morning of his birthday Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin showed up on his doorstep. "Time to go Harry." Albus stated.

Remus was a bit happier. "Happy birthday cub."

Harry smiled from ear to ear and turned to his family. "I'm leaving. Professor Dumbledore will cast the charm. It'll protect you as long as I live."

Dumbledore went to work on the spell while Harry and Remus got his trunk and items. Harry had to add some blood to the spell as the secret keeper. He turned to look at the house one last time before he left.

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

His Uncle grunted at him "Good riddance."

Dudley stepped forward though. "Thank you Harry, for the park and for doing this." Dudley stuttered.

Harry was a bit surprised by his cousin but he shook hands with him. "Keep safe Dudley."

His Aunt surprised him even more. She handed him a small box and a letter. "The box has things of your mother's that I should have given you long ago. The letter is from me. Read it if you survive this war."

Harry fought the tears in his eyes. "Thank you Aunt Petunia."

He was about to leave before he went back to her and hugged her, and to his surprise she returned the embrace and even kissed him on the cheek. He left without another word. For one moment he felt like he had been a part of that family. It was a shame it had only taken sixteen years to get there.

Remus took him and they apparated to the burrow. Harry looked at the building and heard the voices coming from inside. This place had been more his home then Privet drive had ever been. The Weasleys and Remus, and Sirius when he was alive, the closet thing to a family he ever had.

As if reading his mind Remus smiled. "When the war is over Harry you'll have a family and a home of your own."

"Thanks Remus."

0000000000000000

Inside he was surrounded by the Weasleys and the Delacaurs who had arrived recently for the wedding. The ceremony was the day after tomorrow so many of the guests were soon coming and the house was busy with planning.

Harry was happy to see Percy was there. "Hey Percy, glad to have you back."

Percy nodded. "I'm glad to be back. I've really missed you all. Fudge and Scrimegore had me all twisted around."

Rufus Scrimegore had been killed recently by death eaters but Voldemort's plan to take over the ministry had failed. He had failed to take over heads of the more powerful departments and the aurors had been able to stop the coup. Kingsley Shacklebot was the new minister of magic, a loyal member of the order. Percy was now working for him and had made peace with his family a few weeks before.

Ron and Hermione came and hugged him. "We're so glad you're returning to school Harry." Hermione beamed.

Ron nodded. "I wish we didn't have to take classes though either. We should get to go with you."

Harry shook his head. "Your parents are right. It's safer for you this way. Besides you can help me with the research and planning."

Molly was soon hugging him and trying to ply him with food as she knew Harry would barley have eaten and the twins and the other Weasley brothers were all joking and laughing with him. Fleur and her little sister were both thrilled to see Harry as well.

They got a reprieve from wedding plans and they went out to the quiditch pitch and played a few games before they had an early dinner for his birthday.

He received a number of gifts including a mini floo glass from Moody, a sweater and sweets from the Weasleys, books and a dragon hide wand holster from Charlie but it was his gift from Remus that meant the most to him.

"A pocket watch." Harry said with a smile.

Remus nodded. "Tradition to give the birthday boy a watch. It's usually a wrist watch but that has been in the Black family for centuries. I know Sirius would have wanted you to have it."

Harry smiled as he could remember seeing Sirius with it a few times. The black crest was on the back. "Thank you Remus, it means a lot."

Harry was one of the few people who knew that Remus and Sirius had been in a relationship since they had been in school together. It had been strained when James had been killed and Sirius imprisoned but they had mended fences and had been talking of marriage when Sirius was killed. Sirius had named Harry heir of the Black family but he had left a chunk of money and a property as well to Remus.

When the birthday cake, shaped like a snitch came out, Harry blew out the candles and made a wish.

Ginny turned to him. "Did you make a wish?"

He nodded. "But I can't tell you or it won't come true."


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Harry sat with his friends on the train heading back to school. He had not imagined he would make this trip again but part of him was pleased he was. Hogwarts had been the one constant in his life for six years. Perhaps if he survived this war he would return and complete his seventh year.

Hermione looked across at him. "So what did Dumbledore say in the letter he sent?"

Harry had received word from Dumbledore a few days ago. "Told me to join my house for the feast and then come to speak with him when it was done."

Ron shrugged. "When has Dumbledore ever been forthcoming with any information?"

Harry nodded. "Things are going to change this year. I'm an adult and a full member of the Order. I'm not going to settle for these half stories."

Their talk was cut off by the door sliding open and Draco coming in. "Potter. Granger, Weasley, Longbottom"

Harry nodded. "Malfoy".

Draco had come to a slight truce with the golden trio last year. He had admitted the plot to kill Dumbledore and had saved his life in the end. He was now under the protection of the order. It turned out his parents had been spies for the order for years but their cover was not blown so to the world Draco had been disinherited.

"I am told that you and I will be meeting with Dumbledore after dinner." Draco stated.

Harry was not that surprised. "I guess we will."

Draco left the compartment without saying anything else and Harry sat there watching him leave. He was not at all sure what to make of that little encounter with Draco but since their truce he was never sure what to make of the boy.

Ron sneered. "Why is that ferret going to be there when we can't?"

Hermione shot him a look. "Ron. You know Draco saved Dumbledore last year and risked his life."

Ron shrugged. "I guess. I still don't believe this whole thing about his parents being spies and all."

Harry sighed. "Ron we've been over this. He is and they are. I'll find out soon enough what this meeting is about?"

They spent the rest of the train ride in relative silence and Harry found that Ron gave him a bit of the cold shoulder at dinner. He was used to it. Ron was always a bit jealous of Harry and got his feelings hurt easily. Hermione tried to keep the peace as best as she could but now that she had started dating Ron in the summer, that had become a bit harder for her. Harry was relieved when he finally saw Dumbledore leaving the table and knew he could get up and go.

00000000000000

When he entered the headmaster's office he found not only Professor Dumbledore but Draco and Snape as well. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to take the empty seat and when he did he looked at the other two.

Albus smiled. "To get started just to let you know Harry, Draco will also be forgoing his studies this year."

Harry was a bit surprised. "May I ask why?'

Draco nodded. "The Slytherins are a bit angry to say the least of my betrayal of the Dark Lord. It's not exactly safe for me to be in classes or in the tower."

Snape spoke. "Both you and Draco will be residing in the former heads' apartments. The rooms have not been used in years and are close to the dungeons."

Albus nodded. "Severus will tutor you both. Draco will be taking his regular studies and I'd think Harry you could benefit from them when you are in the castle."

Harry agreed. "I would think that would not be a had idea. As long as Professor Snape understands I will be gone when ever I need to hunt for a horcrux."

Snape nodded. "I am not your watcher Potter. I'm simply going to help teach you so we get this war done sooner and I can get back to my normal life."

Dumbledore was still smiling. "I think since Harry is now an adult and not a student here, we could forego titles and he can call us by our first names."

Harry was a bit shocked and Snape looked less then pleased but under Albus glare he nodded. "Fine but its Severus, not Sev or any thing else."

Harry shrugged. "Of course Severus, and I would appreciate Harry and not Potter all of the time."

Oddly enough this brought a louder snarl then the suggestion Harry be allowed to call him by his first name. "Fine Harry."

Albus got their attention. "You and Severus will work out a schedule for your training. Well put a hold on hunting for a time until you have more training."

Harry did not like that idea at all. "You let me believe if I returned here, it would not interfere with the search."

It was Snape who answered. "You do not need the dark lord knowing what you're up to. First you need to learn how to block him out."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "I guess that makes sense."

Snape was assigned to show Harry and Draco down to their new apartments. The entrance was in fact between the entrance to Slytherin and Snape's classroom. The dungeons were not where Harry would have chosen to live but he understood. It would be easier for him to come and go when he needed to this way.

A painting of a centaur stood at the entrance and Snape told them the password. "Bravada"

The painting swung open to show a small sitting room done in all four house colors with a large stone fireplace to one corner. There were two desks and walls with books on two sides. There was a small kitchenette and down a hall there were two bedrooms and a shared bathroom between them.

"You have a house elf assigned to you to help if you need it." Severus explained.

There was a pop and Harry and Draco both said. "Dobby"

"Master Harry, Master Draco, honour to serve you." Dobby bowed with a huge smile.

Harry was a bit startled and Draco smiled. "Never realized did you Potter that dad sent Dobby to you in the first place?"

Now that shocked Harry. "What?"

"Dad knew you were in danger and he sent Dobby to protect you, got mad when he almost killed you though. His freeing was intentional on dad's part."

Harry was not sure he believed him. "Your dad must be quite the actor then."

Draco shrugged. "He has been a spy for years you know. I just wish he could come out like Uncle Sev but it's too dangerous."

They decided to go in search of their rooms and it was not hard to realize which room belonged to whom. Even without noticing their trunks they could see one room was done in red and gold and the other in silver and green.

Draco shot him a curious grin. "I think this room is yours." Pointing at the silver and green one.

Harry laughed. "You know green was always one of my favourite colors before I started school."

They settled into their own rooms. Severus told them to meet him the next day and they would start tutoring in the day between his classes and in the evenings Harry would start his occulemency and legilemency training with him.

0000000000000000

Harry woke up in a hot sweat later that evening with his heart pounding. It was not one of the nightmares he had suffered for years or even one of the visions, but the dream had startled him nearly as much. He knew as a hormonal teenager he probably should have had these kinds of dreams before

_He was in a dark classroom that he realized was the potions classroom from the tables and not the desks. He knew he was not alone but he could not see anyone but heard footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around he felt cool hands against the nape of his neck and running under his shirt. He felt lips press against the back of his neck and a hand reach around and press against the growing bulge in his pants._

_The cold hands pressed him forward until his chest was on the table and he soon felt his robes up about his waist and his trousers and boxers dropped. The cold air of the dungeons hit him only for a moment before he felt the warm press of flesh against his body. Suddenly he felt his body shake as the figure thrust inside of him with a power that would drive him crazy. _

_Harry's hands had clenched to the table top as his body slammed against it over and over from being driven into. He felt like an animal mounted and could hear his moans escaping his body. He could feel his body responding. _

Harry was shaken as he noticed his body had responded to the dream. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He had known for some time, since his failed attempt at dating Ginny and Cho before that, that he was starting to feel attracted to men but this was different. This was so vivid. The thing that bothered him the most was he was not even aware of who had turned him on.

"Cinnamon and thyme" he said out loud.

It had been the small that had in his nose when he was in the dream. The only thing that he could remember of the man who he had sex with in his dream. The smell reminded him of something but he was not sure what.

00000000000000000

Severus stood at midnight under a cool shower of water. He felt like a teenager with raging hormones again. He had not had a dream like that in years. His only sexual dreams since school were nightmares of memories of raping women while a death eater.

"What has gotten into me?" He snarled.

The dream had been so vivid. He couldn't even see the body he had been on top of. He had known it was young and male but that was it. He had not been with a man since he was in school. The dark lord did not approve of homosexuals and it would have been his head or some other part of him first. Lily and Remus were the only ones who he had told though he knew the other marauders had suspected. James teased him enough.

There was something about the dream that stuck in his mind, something about a scar he had seen along the back of the boy. Well he was the head of Slytherin, he saw enough young men who had been abused at home. But to be dreaming of one of them?

As he climbed out of the shower finally feeling a slight release he tried to shake it off. "Stop this. That boy was young enough to be one of your students."

As he went back to bed he was starting to wish for one of his horrible nightmares that plagued him. He could deal with the guilt of what he had done in the past. The thought of him being attracted to one of his students that he could not deal with.


	3. Not so spoiled brat

Harry walked into the room of requirements after dinner on their second night back to school to take his first training session with Severus. It had been decided it would be easier if they handled it here. The walls became padded and it looked more like a muggle gym. Far less dangerous then previous sessions in a potions lab.

Severua walked in."You might as well take off your robe. You'll be much more comfortable while we work." And as if in demonstration, did so himself.

Harry for a moment stared at his teacher in jeans and a shirt before he did the same. "Fine. Where do we start?"

Severus turned at him with his wand out and asked. "Are you ready?"

Harry braced himself for the spell he knew was coming. "Yes."

"Legilemens" Severus shouted and Harry suddenly felt himself reeling.

Memories started flashing before his eyes as Severus managed to easily break through the pitiful shield that Harry had been able to erect. Severus had never shown him how to make an adequate one. He always seemed more intent on breaking Harry or so Harry thought.

He saw his first obsession with Cho, he saw his date to the Yule ball, and he saw his first kiss with Ginny, the date with Cho to Hogsmeade. He knew what was coming and was desperate to stop the man from seeing the dream.

He desperately thought of the one thing he had remembered working in the past. "Protego."

Unfortunately for both Harry and Severus he said it with far too much enthusiasm. Not only was Severus knocked from his thoughts but both Harry and Severus were sent soaring through the air away from each other.

Severus landed with a thud on the ground thankful for the mats and only with a bruised ego. "Potter, what have I told you about that damned shield."

He did not get a response and he turned to see Harry crumpled in a pile on the floor. "Potter."

Harry's head slowly came up. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to throw one at you that hard. I just wanted you out of my mind."

Severus bent down to look at Harry. "Don't worry, I wasn't any more anxious to see any of your pathetic love life then you were to have me see it."

Harry nodded and tried to climb to his feet but he shuttered in pain and found himself back on the floor. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

Severus put a hand on Harry to keep him down. "Let me take a look before you hurt yourself any more then you have."

He removed Harry's shirt and noticed that the boy had in fact bruised several ribs quite badly from the awkward fall. "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry shook his head. "No. Please no hospital wing."

Severus sighed. "Fine. I'll take you to my apartments, I have some healing salves."

Severus summoned their things and then putting an arm around Harry, he supported the boy down to the dungeons. By the time they made it to his apartments though Harry was almost unconscious. Instead of the couch he led Harry to his extra bedroom and got him on to the bed. He went to fetch the salves and some bandages that he would be in need of.

On his return he said."We need to work on your offense Harry."

Harry nodded. "You never really taught me anything, just told me to block you out."

Severus sighed. "I guess my teaching habit son the subject were not the best. We'll work on your natural shields next class."

Harry was grateful. "That would be a lot of help."

Severus went to work applying the healing salve but when he went to wrap the bandages around Harry he noticed Harry's back for the first time. Harry had old scars that looked like the boy had been beaten badly with a belt over the years. There was also a strange scar just above his waist band. His fingers trace the scar and he thought it looked so familiar.

"Harry where did all of these scars come from?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I was just clumsy as a child."

Severus looked into his eyes. "Those are from a belt."

Harry nodded. "My Uncle. When he got angry if I burned the food or did not get all my chores done. He'd beat me and throw me in my cupboard."

"Cupboard?"

Harry nodded. "Lived in it until school and then they gave me a bedroom as they feared you'd find out. Starved me, beat me, and treated me as a house elf."

Severus had always thought harry was the spoiled pampered little brat his father had been. He had never imagined that Harry had been abused at home. How any one could do that to the hero of the wizarding world amazed him. Especially amazing Lily's own sister.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry shuttered. "I told professor Dumbledore but he said because of the wards I had to continue to live there."

Severus grunted. "I'm sorry Potter. It seems I misjudged you. I apologize for not seeing that you needed help."

Harry was a bit taken back but he knew his teacher had also been abused as a child. "Thank you sir."

Severus handed him a potion and told him to drink it. He knew Harry needed some sleep so he had laced the pain relieving potion with a dreamless sleep draught so Harry would get some rest. He watched as Harry drifted off to sleep and then covered the boy with a blanket.

000000000000000000000

That night Severus as he lay in his own bed had another dream.

_He was again in his potions classroom and again he had the warm body of his young lover pressed up against him. This time they were down on the ground, no clothes between them, the only clothes in sight were the robe they were kneeling on against the cold of the stone floor. Severus was behind his lover and was driving into him from behind over and over again._

_This time he could see and feel more. His fingers were curled into the soft black tresses on the back of the head and he could hear the soft moans of the voice of the man he was pistoning into. He again saw the strange star shaped scar on the lower part of the back as well a she noted there were welt marks on the back, old ones, ones that had healed some time ago though not properly by the looks of it._

_He felt himself explode inside of the young man and had never felt such an incredible climax either awake or asleep. He pulled out from the young man and the entire world went black._

Severus gasped as he stumbled into his bathroom. "The scar. It's the one I saw on Harry's back."

He went under the pelting water of his shower, cold to try and calm him down as he was erect. He was dreaming of not just a student, but of Harry, the young man who was asleep in the bed next door.

"It's just because of the training." He told himself.

But he knew it wasn't. He had the dream before he and Harry had trained together, before he had seen Harry's back. He knew it was the same scar and he knew it was the same man he had seen in his first dream.

"Why Potter? Why am I cursed to be dreaming of Potter?" he thought.

He climbed eventually back into bed after the cold water and his hands had done the work to relieve himself and as he drifted back off to sleep he prayed for no more dreams to come.

00000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning and while he had not dreamed he realized something that was bothering him from the night before. He had been so close to Severus that he had smelled the man. His hands had a strange fragrance almost like he wore cologne or something.

"Oh God Harry, his hands smell like potions ingredients or something."

As he was thinking that Severus walked in. He flipped his wand. "I put a repellent on your bandages to allow you to shower. When you finish I'll redress you. We won't have any training until you heal in a few days."

Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom where he took a long shower and when he returned to the bedroom Severus reapplied some new salve and new bandages and he could tell that Severus kept looking at his back.

"Is there something different then last night?" He asked.

Severus blanched as he realized Harry noticed the attention he had paid to it. "Sorry. No. I just was thinking what a shame you had not had them tended before."

Harry shrugged. "My Aunt and Uncle did not think that I was worth the considerable money to take me to a doctor."

Severus muttered. "Probably were more worried about people finding out they abused you, then about the money."

"Probably right about that Severus." Harry conceded. "Though they never thought me worth new clothes or food, so money would have been a part of it as well."

Severus motioned Harry to sit back. "You'll stay here for another day. I'll bring you some books to read if you'd like. Draco will come in and study with you as well."

Harry shrugged and thanked him when he had a house elf bring him a tray of breakfast. He was told the house elf whose name was Wally was his personal elf and would bring Harry any of his meals he might need while staying there.

Before Severus left Harry asked. "Your hands have a smell on them. Do you mind if I ask what of?"

Severus nodded. "The soap I use after brewing potions. It is a special mix of mine. It contains cinnamon and thyme mainly."

As Severus walked out of the room Harry was hit with the sudden realization of why the smell of his professor's hands had affected him so much. It was the smell of the hands of the man who he had been having sex with in the dream.

"Snap out of it Harry, You can't be having sexual dreams about your professor." Harry admonished himself.

'Technically he is not your professor any longer though' Harry thought silently a moment later.

No. He shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts from his mind and the memories of the dream. He could not be having these kinds of dreams about Severus Snape, his professor or not. This was Snape he was talking about. The greasy haired bat of the dungeons that he had hated since first year. He was just spending too much time with the man, that was all.


	4. momentary lapse

Harry was not sure what had spurred him to go into Snape's private potions lab the next day. Perhaps it had been sheer boredom or perhaps it had been the odd thoughts that seemed to insist on rambling through his mind since he realized his dreams were of Severus.

The man looked up from his cauldron. "Can I help you Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Actually I thought perhaps I could help you."

Severus sighed and pointed towards a cutting board. "Cut the slugs into half inch pieces."

Harry had always hated this chore but he did not complain and set to work. Severus watched at first to make sure Harry was not messing up the task and was pleased to see the boy could manage that much. He assumed Harry was likely bored as he had been prevented doing more training until he had healed.

"If you're done with those I believe I could trust you to ground some of those leaves into a paste for me." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure I could handle that."

As they worked Severus found himself for the first time he could remember, making small talk. "I see you deceived me in classes, Harry."

Harry looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"You seem to not be as inept at potions making as you had led me to believe," Severus explained.

Harry shrugged. "It's much easier without a teacher breathing down your neck. You might try it with Neville more often."

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

They went back to silence for a while before Severus finished with the potion and motioned for Harry to follow him out of the lab as it would be some time before it would be ready to be bottled.

"Come with me and I'll check on the ribs for you."

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus finished bandaging up Harry's ribs and watched as the boy pulled his shirt back on. The look of the back kept pulling Severus back to the dreams he had been having. He shook his head, reminding himself that this was one of his students. Former student, he corrected himself.

"Are you hungry?" he asked in an attempt to distract himself.

Harry nodded. "A bit."

Severus summoned his personal house elf. "Please bring some tea and sandwiches for us."

The house elf disappeared and returned with a pot of tea, two cups and saucers, milk and honey as well as a plate of sandwiches and some biscuits to have with the tea when they were done with the sandwiches.

Harry accepted a cup of tea from Severus and a plate with a sandwich on it. "Thank you."

Severus nodded curtly. "Don't want our golden boy to pass out from hunger do we."

Harry smiled at that and just nodded. "I guess not."

They sat and ate their meal in companionable silence and Harry had to admit he had quite enjoyed spending the day with Severus. He never believed he would ever think such a thing and he wouldn't admit it to anyone alive, but he had.

As they finished and the dishes were being cleared away by the elf Harry stood. "Thank you for letting me help. It was a good distraction."

Severus nodded. "I think your ribs have healed enough that we could start on your training again tomorrow."

Harry rubbed his ribs. "Can you please teach me a shield? I don't think my ribs can take any more."

Severus smirked but it softened to a smile. "I think I can teach you a better one. I'd rather not take such a beating next time either."

Harry turned to leave but he suddenly found a hand on his arm and to his shock he felt his head tilted up as Severus lowered his mouth down to meet his. Even more surprising Harry found was his mouth opened to accept the kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but left them both breathless.

Harry was blushing. "I really should be going, Draco will be wondering where I am."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I'm sure my godson is probably a bit lonely cooped up in the apartments all by himself."

Harry wanted to say something about the kiss but he lost his nerve looking at the man so instead he turned around and fled. "Good night" he called as he left.

Severus sighed as he slumped back into his chair and settled his head down in the palms of his hands. Had he really done that? Yes, he had. He had just kissed his former student, and James Potter's son. He knew he had been wrong about the boy being spoiled but to kiss him. What was even a bigger surprise to him was that the boy had not pulled away, slapped him or anything of the sort. Harry had actually returned the kiss, no matter how briefly.

He went to take another cold shower. "The school will not have to worry about running out of hot water with me around."

000000000000000000000000

Harry stumbled into the sitting room of the apartments that he shared with Draco and he was breathless. Draco looked up from the book that he had been reading by the fire and shot him a surprised look at the entrance that he had made.

"Potter, what have you been doing? Running around the pitch or something?"

"None of your business Malfoy" Harry barked.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Forget I asked. I thought it might be more interesting then this damn chapter in DADA I have been reading."

Harry felt a slight pity for Draco having to stay locked up in here save for their training sessions. "Want to play a game of exploding snap or something?"

Malfoy put down the book. "Couldn't be any worse then this."

Harry went to his rooms and retrieved the pack of exploding snap cards he had received in a wizarding cracker at Christmas a few years ago and brought it back into the sitting room. The two boys sat down in front of the hearth and started to play.

"If you ever mention this to anyone in this school, I'll feed your liver to the blast ended screwts." Draco warned him.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I wouldn't want any of my friends to know about this either." Harry added.

"Just so we understand Potter."

The two of them actually ended up playing a number of games and by the end they were laughing and enjoying themselves quite a bit. They might hate to admit such a thing to even themselves, but they had enjoyed each other's company for the night. It was a good distraction for Harry to keep his mind off of the kiss.

Draco stood up to head to bed. "Potter."

Harry looked up, snapped out of his thoughts by the other boy. "Yes Malfoy?"

"Maybe we can do this again tomorrow night?" Draco suggested.

Harry nodded. "I don't see why not. The way you play maybe we should make a wager on it."

Draco just snickered and took off for his bedroom and left Harry sitting there in a chair staring at the flames in the fireplace for a time. He wasn't sure why but the kiss was bothering him more then it should have. It was not simply because of the odd dreams either.

00000000000000000000000000000

That night as Severus and Harry fell asleep around the same time they both enjoyed the same dream.

_They were not in the potions class as they had been before but from what they could tell they were in the room of requirements and were in fact on the mats they used in training. Severus was not behind him like he had been before but was on top of Harry so this time he could see the man's face and not just smell him and Severus could look into his piercing green eyes. _

_Severus' mouth devoured Harry's, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth and exploring every inch of the sweetness there. Harry's tongue slipped from his own mouth and moved into his lover's mouth and began its own exploration._

_Severus' hands started exploring down Harry's chest, brushing against his hard and erect nipples, his mouth starting to trail down Harry's neck, sucking the tender flesh, listening to the young man moan. Harry could feel his entire body quaick in response. They reached the belly button before both men woke._

That night both Harry and Severus found themselves relieving their built up frustration in a cold shower. They both fell back to sleep with the kiss and the shared dreams on their minds, though they slept soundly afterwards as they always had before. They both knew that this was only going to get more intense before it ended, if it ever did. As long as they were working together so closely in training, their bodies were going to react to one another.


	5. a new incentive to study

Severus wanted this war over and this arrangement up more then most. He knew his old teaching techniques of occulemency had not worked and he needed to try something else. He decided to introduce Harry to meditation and asked Harry to meet him the next evening up in the room of requirements. Harry was surprised to see what looked like an Asian dojo when he entered and there was essence burning.

"Ah, am I in the right room?" Harry asked Severus.

Severus nodded "I thought we would attempt an alternate way of instruction."

Harry smirked. "Why? I thought the old way worked so well."

Severus grumbled. "Brat" under his breath and motioned for Harry to take a seat across from him.

Harry sat down on the mat. "Okay so what are we going to do?"

"We are going to teach you how to meditate so you can properly clear your mind at any time." Severus informed him.

Harry shrugged. "As long as you're not expecting me to do yoga or something."

"If it would help you learn this quicker, I would find someone to teach you yoga." Severus snapped.

They spent the next hour sitting on the mats together working on his breathing. Harry felt like he was a pregnant woman in Lamaze class like on muggle TV but he was not about to tell Severus that. It had a calming effect he admitted, he felt like going to sleep by the end but he had no idea how this was to help him win the war.

Severus finally sighed. "That is enough for the night."

Harry went to stand up to leave but found from the position he had been sitting in all evening his leg was asleep and he found he almost tumbled when he tried to stand up.

Severus reached out to steady him. "Not the graceful athlete that I remember."

Harry smiled. "Being on a broom and moving is not the same as sitting still in the same position for hours."

Severus' hand did not move from his arm even when Harry was steadied and Harry found his head being tilted up to meet Severus' lips. It was a very short kiss but when Severus pulled away Harry wanted more.

Severus looked a bit taken back by his own actions. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Don't apologize." He pulled Severus' head back down for a kiss him. This time the kiss lasted longer and he felt the other's man's arms wrap about his waist and hold him closer to his body.

When they finally pulled apart Severus looked at Harry. "We can't do this again. It's not right."

Harry was a bit shaken but he didn't want to show it. "No. I guess not."

Severus could see the hurt in Harry's eyes. "Harry." He started to say something but he was not sure what to say.

Harry just picked up his bag. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand you think it was a mistake."

Severus watched as Harry scurried from the room and he wanted to stop the boy. He knew it was wrong. Harry was still his student in most ways and he was old enough to be Harry's father. Right or wrong though he wanted to kiss him again.

00000000000000000000

When Harry entered his rooms again he found Draco just finishing up on some of his home work at the table. Draco looked up and noticed the flush in Harry's cheeks but thought Harry was just tired from his extra training that day.

"Potter."

"Malfoy"

"You ready for a game of exploding snap?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "You're on."

Harry went into his room to fetch the exploding snap set and was grateful for the distraction. His mind was on the kiss, well the two kisses, and he didn't want to let on to Draco. Not only had Draco been his nemesis for so long though they had come to a truce, but Draco was Severus' godson.

Draco was waiting next to the fire where they usually played. "You know I'm going to beat you one of these days."

Harry smirked. "Won't hold my breath on that one Malfoy."

"Perhaps we should play chess some time. Then we'll see who wins." Draco said.

Harry had to agree on that one. "You'd have me there. No matter how often I play Ron he always whips my but."

"We'll have to come up with a toss up game for winner takes all." Draco laughed.

"Quiditch" they both said at the same time.

The two of them had been highly competitive over the years against each other on the pitch. It never sat well with Draco that Harry made the team first year and he waited until second year, or that Harry had never lost a single quiditch match against Draco. Cedric Diggory was the only seeker to beat Harry.

After a few games Draco decided to call it quits. Harry smiled. "Tired already?"

Draco sighed. "Unlike you Potter, I still have classes and homework."

"What do you have left Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco pointed at his DADA textbook. "I have a paper on shield charms."

Harry wasn't ready for bed as he was worried about the dreams so he surprised himself. "I could give you a hand. I'm pretty good at shield charms from the DA."

Draco was slightly reluctant at first but he shrugged as he was tired and wanted to get the work done so he could head off to bed. It turned out Harry was not only bragging and he did know quite a bit about the topic. He helped even more by going to his room and fetching some of the DADA books that Sirius and Remus had given him for Christmas.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry returned from the bathroom to his room after Draco had headed off for bed and Harry had taken a cold shower. He was shocked to see Severus standing there in his room and would have said something but Severus cast a silencing spell first.

Severus came over and pulled him into a kiss before again pulling away. "I wanted to clarify something."

Harry was still a bit surprised he was there. "Okay."

"I did not regret kissing you. I just think it's a mistake for me to kiss you when you're still only seventeen." Severus explained.

"You think you're too old for me, is that it?"

Severus nodded. "Not to mention the fact that I'm a death eater and teaching you."

"Former death eater." Harry reminded him. "And you are my tutor."

Severus sighed. "Harry I don't want you to feel pressured into a relationship with me due to this situation."

"And if I want to be with you?"

"I think we should slow this down. If we still have feelings when the war is done, perhaps we can pursue it." Severus suggested.

Harry didn't want to wait but he knew there was some sense to what the man said. "I'm not sure I can wait that long."

Severus pulled him back into one more kiss. "Just more incentive for us to win this war sooner."

Harry relaxed back into his kiss and he felt his heart pounding against his chest like a jack hammer. He had never felt like this with Cho or Ginny. He wanted the kiss to continue, wanted so much more.

Severus finally released Harry from one last kiss. "No more. We need to wait."

Harry nodded. "So when can we start hunting the other horcruxes?"

Severus smiled. "See, I told you it would be good motivation. We'll start researching the next one tomorrow."

As Severus left the room Harry had never been so excited about the thought of studying before. He went to bed; no longer worried about the dreams he had been having, actually looking forward to it. It was no surprise that both Harry and Severus found themselves in a cold shower again once that night.


	6. the locket

On Saturday morning Harry met Severus down in the entrance hall and Severus motioned Harry to follow him out onto the grounds. Neither of them spoke until they reached the point past the gates where they could apparate.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Grimauld place." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry drew away. "Why are we going to my godfather's home?"

Severus did not respond but simply grabbed Harry by the arm and forced him into side by side apparation. They landed on the doorstep of Grimauld and Severus pulled him through into the front hall.

"We're here because you said you wanted to start looking for the next Horcrux." Severus finally said.

Harry looked around. "And you brought me here because?"

"Do you remember when you cleaned out this place any of the items that Sirius threw away?"

Harry nodded. "Some cups and other items with the black crest on them. Nothing very special about any of them."

Severus smirked. "Did you see a locket?"

Harry thought back and shook his head. "Yes, a strange silver locket that was in one of the cases."

Severus led Harry towards the kitchen. "Let's hope it was one of the items that Kreacher kept."

Harry pulled back from him. "You're telling me that it was one of the horcruxes."

Severus sighed. "Yes. How much do you know about Sirius' younger brother?"

Harry shrugged. "Was a death eater, killed by one of the other death eaters?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Well some of it is wrong. We need to find Kreacher."

They got to the kitchen and the little house elf appeared. "So more of the blood traitors have returned have they."

Harry looked at the elf he owned. "Kreacher you will be quiet and you will answer any questions we have."

The elf shut up and Harry looked at Severus. Severus turned to Kreacher. "Did you rescue the locket from the trash?"

Kreacher nodded. "Master Regulas' locket. He made me swear to protect it. Then that Dung man stole it with a lot of the other pieces."

Harry should have known. "Mundungus. I caught him trying to sell of some of Black's chalices last year in Hogsmeade."

Severus looked at the elf. "Kreacher I need you to tell Harry and me all about Master Regulas and that locket please.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had always been the one to protect Regulus when they were growing up from their abusive parents. He had idolized his big brother. When Sirius had left though and run off to live with the Potters he had left Regulas alone in the house. Regulas had become a death eater against his will. Without his big brother to protect him he could not stand up to his Slytherin housemates or his parents.

"Master Regulas hated the dark lord. Master was a good man." Kreacher croaked.

Regulus was asked to supply Kreacher to go with the dark lord to an island where they hid the locket in a bowl. Kreacher eventually revealed it to Regulas who knew he needed to destroy it.

"But didn't he know he would get caught?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "He sent word to Sirius he needed help. Unfortunately by the time Sirius received the letter, it was too late."

Kreacher nodded. "Master waited for three days but got no word. He made Kreacher take him to island. He drank the poison water and had me replace locket. The real locket I brought home. Master Regulus died on the island."

Harry was shocked. "But Sirius said his brother had died at the hands of death eaters."

Severus nodded. "Kreacher brought his body back. The poison was a technique used by the dark lord often on his own people. We believed he had been killed."

Harry felt a pang. "Where was Sirius?"

"He was on a mission and when he found his brother was dead he nearly went mad. He blamed himself for not protecting Reg earlier."

Kreacher nodded. "Master was good man. Master wanted to destroy dark lord. Master die."

Harry felt bad for the little elf and for his late godfather. He knew how it felt to have guilt that you cost the people you love their lives. He knew it all to well. There was so much about his godfather that he had never known.

"Why did you bring it back here?"

Kreacher nodded. "Was to destroy it, Kreacher tried everything but I couldn't destroy it."

Harry looked at Severus "We need to find that locket and the sooner the better."

Severus smiled. "Fortunately Fletcher is a man of habits and I know where he might have gone."

0000000000000000000000

Fletcher was sitting in a bar just off Diagon alley. He was drinking his fourth cup of foaming ale and keeping an eye on the bag on his chair. Business had not been easy lately. The ministry was keeping a tight eye on the pawn shops and even on Knockturn he had not got good prices. He was hoping for better luck. He was running out of money and he would take anything for the pieces he had with him he had kept a hold of for months.

He was about to get up when a hand grabbed him. "Hey Dung, how are you doing?" Severus snarled.

Harry nodded. "Stolen anything good from my house lately?"

Dung stared at Harry. "You know Sirius did not care about those pieces, he threw them away. "

"But I do." Harry said. "Now where is the locket you stole from me?"

Dung began stuttering. "The locket?"

Severus nodded. "You know what we're talking about Dung. Tell us or we'll have you in a cell in Azkaban by dinner time."

Dung pointed at his bag. "It's in there. I couldn't sell the crap. Even Knockturn Alley said it was oozing bad magic."

Severus grabbed the bag and turned to Harry. "We need to get out of here now."

Harry was shocked. "Dung isn't going to harm us."

Snape checked to make sure the locket was there. "If he showed this in Knockturn alley we can be sure death eaters will be coming soon."

And then a cold voice came from behind them. "Or perhaps we're already here. Hand over the bag Severus."

Harry looked and saw Crabbe and Goyle Sr with their wands pointed at Harry and Severus. Hexes started flying and harry was hit by a severing curse that sliced through the flesh of his upper arm and he screamed in pain as blood started flowing. He was not alone for Severus had been hit by a cruciatus curse and was on the floor in pain.

Harry remembered what Severus told him once and falling down next to him searched his pocket for a small ring. He placed it in Severus' hand just as they were both hit by another severing curse, and the porkey activated and they disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor Dumbledore was at his desk when suddenly a light appeared and he found his potions professor and one of his best students appearing in his room. Harry led Severus over to the couch in the corner but Albus noted they were both in bad shape. He called Madam Pomfrey.

Once she was done healing their flesh wounds Albus turned to them. "What happened?"

Severus lifted a locket from the bag that he had been clutching. "We found a horcrux. Stolen from Black manor by Dung."

Harry nodded. "He was trying to sell it and caught the attention of the death eaters."

Dumbledore smiled and went over to the case where the sword of Gryffindor lay. "Would you like to do the honours Mr Potter?"

Harry looked at the sword and slipped it from the case. He had held the sword once before when he had used it to kill the Bassilisk in the chamber of secrets. He had pulled it from the sorting hat.

He pierced the locket with the sword and a horrible scream filled the office and black smoke came from it. It reminded Harry of the diary. The locket melted away until nothing was left.

Harry placed the sword back in the case. "Three down and another three to go."

Albus nodded. "Good progress. Though I believe the two of you need to take it easy before you go hunting again."

Severus nodded. "We should start working on our occulemacy skills again."

Albus watched as the two men left and he sat back in his chair smiling. He was extremely proud of the way Harry was handling all of this and he was certain that with the two men working together as they were, that Harry would be able to defeat the Dark Lord before the school year was out.

00000000000000000000000000

Back in the dungeons when they got to Severus' apartments Harry found himself pulled into a long passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away from it he looked at Severus with a bit of surprise.

"I thought you said we had to wait." Harry gasped.

Severus nodded. "I did. But I came to the realization today that we might not have the time. I'm sick of being alone and waiting."

Harry returned the kiss this time. "I want to be with you."

Severus led Harry in towards the bedroom and stopped. Harry though began to undo the front of Severus' robes. Severus' breathing began to slow and he removed Harry's robes and his shirt as Harry did the same for him. His lips went to Harry's neck and began to nibble at it and he felt Harry's body arch in response. He lowered his young lover down on to the bed

He stopped for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Severus needed no more prompting and slowly as his mouth worked on Harry's nipples and belly button began to remove the young man's pants and then his own, their bodies bare against each other. His mouth moved back to Harry's and the friction of their bodies together made them both come. He slowly reached for a bottle of ointment from the bedside table and smeared some on. He lifted Harry slightly and after a slight warning of the pain he started to inch inside of Harry. Harry's body tightened from the pain and initial discomfort but Severus went slowly and soon Harry's muscles relaxed to let him in. Severus soon found his rhythm and began pumping deeply inside of Harry until they once again found release.

He slowly removed himself and sent a cleansing spell over them both. He lay next to Harry and collected the boy in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and laid his head against Severus' chest. "Sore but better then I have ever felt before."

The two fell asleep wrapped together in each other's arms. They had both lost and given up so much for this war. They both knew it was foolish to get together when they both might die tomorrow but they also both knew that they needed this and couldn't wait.


	7. Phoenix fire

Harry woke up a bit groggy and with no idea of where he was. He was a bit surprised to feel a warm body pressed against his until he remembered the night before, the decision to take the next step with their relationship. Severus was still asleep and he could not bring himself to move from his warm place.

Severus slowly began to wake and Harry felt the arm around him tighten just a bit. A hand brushed the hair from his head. "Morning Harry."

Harry turned his face to look up at him "Morning Sev." As muffled by a warm set of lips that met his.

Severus pulled away and nodded at the bathroom. "You can have the first shower."

Harry tried his best puppy dog eyes. "I thought we could have another roll."

Severus laughed and kissed him again but prodded him to sit up. "We have work today."

Harry sat but pouted. "Dumbledore said that we can't go hunting again until our bodies have healed."

Severus pushed him to get up. "We need to work on your occulemency."

Harry groaned but he walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. He was surprised when he found Severus stepping into the shower with him and taking the sponge from his hands.

"I said we had to get up, I didn't say we had to stop all of the fun already." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry smiled. "Going to wash my back for me, Professor Snape?"

"And more if I can help it Mr Potter." Severus responded and began soaping up the sponge.

Harry had never expected a shower could be as erotic of an experience as this but by the time Severus had finished washing his back and had moved to his more important parts; Harry was almost in need of another shower.

Harry stole the sponge from his lover and began to repay the favour. "You have a very dirty back, Professor Snape."

Sev smirked. "HMM, I would have thought there were a few dirtier spots on me."

Harry kissed the back of his neck. "Oh don't worry I plan on finding them all and making sure you're good and clean."

By the time they finally finished in the shower the water had run cold and the food which the house elf had brought them for breakfast had already gone cold waiting for them. Severus cast a warming spell on the food. They were both quite hungry after their morning recreation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

They found their way back to the room of requirements after breakfast and into the dojo setting once again. It was Sunday so there were no classes but Severus had been excused from teaching them for a few days until he was back to full health.

Severus got Harry to sit down on the mat. "Do you remember how you learned how to create a patronus?"

Harry nodded. "I had to focus on an image of one of my happiest moments and focus on it."

Severus nodded. "We're going to do something similar to that but I want you to focus not on a memory but of an image."

"What kind of image?" Harry asked.

Severus told him to close his eyes. "Don't try to picture anything. Just think of a moment when you felt totally in control, you felt the strongest."

His mind went backwards through what had happened in the past few years including the mundane like quiditch games, until his thoughts went to the chamber of secrets. Suddenly the darkness of the void Severus had taught him to find erupted with light and an image appeared in his mind.

"Fawkes" he whispered as the great phoenix appeared in his thoughts.

He slowly was drawn back to the room and he looked at Severus. "I saw Fawkes."

Severus nodded. "Do you have any idea why you saw the bird?"

Harry nodded. "In the chamber of secrets Fawkes brought the sorting hat with the sword of Gryffindor to me. Dumbledore said that it was because I showed him great loyalty that the bird would come to my rescue."

Severus smiled. "It was the first time against Voldemort that you felt confident. The sword in your hand, you slayed the dragon, or in your case the snake."

Harry realized he was right. As scared as he had been he had not simply defeated the snake as he had Quirell because of his touch. "But why Fawkes and not the sword?"

"Because the weapon in your battle was not the sword, it was the tool. Your true power in the chambers was your love, your loyalty." Severus explained.

Harry understood. "Fawkes, Dumbledore was right, he symbolized my loyalty. Love, the weapon that the dark lord does not understand."

"Fawkes is your shield. He is your power in your mind. He will allow you to withstand attacks by Voldemort in your mind." Severus explained.

Harry was a bit confused. "I thought you said that clearing my mind would end the dreams."

Severus nodded. "That works when you're asleep but you can't clear it when you're awake like that. The visions that come in the day, we need to teach you to fight, also the chance Voldemort might look through your eyes."

Wincing at the very reminder of the visions Harry was in agreement. "So you can teach me how to use the phoenix to keep him from giving me visions."

"Yes. And perhaps more. If we can teach you, it might be possible for you to withstand the imperius and possibly the cruciatus curse." Severus told him.

Harry was stunned. "The cruciatus? Is that even possible?"

"The death eaters can do it to an extent, how I survived so many years as a death eater. The more powerful your mind the easier to withstand it." Severus explained.

Harry was speechless. "Moody tried the imperius on us and I was able to withstand it for a time, but I never realized you could train defence against it."

"It's really complicated and most people can not learn it. Even I can only diminish the effects slightly but after speaking to Moody, I have a feeling you could probably learn to block it all out." Severus told him.

"So I'd be the boy who not only lived through the killing curse, but who can withstand the other unforgivable? Just what I need, another title." Harry said.

Severus reached down and kissed him. "I would think a title that could mean saving your life and other's lives would be one you'd not mind."

Harry conceded to that. "If it can, I can live with a few more names. I hope though I never have reason to find out."

Severus helped Harry to a standing position. "I think we've had enough for one day."

Harry got up but he didn't want to stop. "I want you to teach me how to control my Phoenix."

Severus shook his head. "We're both worn from our injuries. I don't need you passing out on me. I promise we'll work on it tomorrow."

Harry reluctantly agreed and was even more reluctant when they got down to the dungeons again to not go with Severus to his rooms. He was definitely in the mood for a second helping of the night before. Severus nudged him towards his rooms he shared with Draco though.

"He's been alone all day. He might need some company." Severus suggested.

Harry moped. "He wasn't the company I was hoping for."

Severus kissed him on the lips and when he drew away. "I know but he is my godson and I know he could use a friend right about now."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "I guess I probably do owe him a few games of exploding snap, we missed last night."

With one last parting kiss Harry walked into his apartments he shared with Draco but was quite surprised by the look of hurt and anger he saw in the eyes of his roommate when he walked in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had been waiting for Harry to come back. He had been told that Harry had been injured, and he had gone to the hospital wing yesterday to see Harry and his Uncle, using Harry's invisibility cloak for his safety. He had seen Harry and his Uncle Severus kissing. He told himself he was only bothered because he didn't want to share his Uncle with anyone but he wasn't so sure.

When Harry walked in Draco shot him a nasty look. "So where have you been?"

Harry was quite surprised by his greeting. "I've been training with your godfather."

"Is that what you call it now, training?" Draco bit.

Harry new Draco knew. "How?"

"I went to check on you two yesterday when I heard you were injured and found you two kissing." Draco spit out.

Harry sighed. He wasn't worried Draco had a problem with him being gay. Draco had after all dated Blaise for months last year as well as several other men along the way. He had been quiet about it at first, probably out of fear of his parents' reaction but Harry had known.

"I don't care if you don't approve of me dating Severus. We care about each other a lot and we're going to be together." Harry stated.

Draco stood up and stormed towards his door. "Fine. I hope the two of you are happy together."

Harry stood there as he watched Draco retreat and heard the door slam. He wasn't sure what to make of this. Draco seemed a bit angrier then he should have been over Harry dating his godfather. Was there something more to this? Harry shook his head. Severus' anxiety about everything was wearing off on him.


	8. Coming to terms

The next few weeks were a bit tense. Draco never spoke to Harry when he came back from his lessons and Harry had to admit he was starting to miss their games of exploding snap which had become a habit. Draco stayed in his rooms most of the time and Harry was starting to worry there was something up with him. His training though was becoming more and more intense. He had not been out hunting since the locket as he had been focussing on controlling the mental side.

One afternoon Harry was sitting on the mats in the dojo. Severus handed him a bottle of water. "Good job Harry."

Harry drank down half the bottle and smiled. "I can't believe after only three weeks all I have managed to do is get the bird to fly around."

Severus shook his head. "You have no idea what progress that is Harry. Many people train for years and can't do more then make the image show up."

Harry had only been able to produce the image for a few flickering moments when he first learned. With the weeks it had become strong so it remained as long as he focussed on it and he had been able to start controlling it.

"I still don't really get how making the phoenix fly in my mind is going to help." Harry said.

Severus laughed. "It's about being able to sense and direct your magic. Once you can, you'll be able to sense an attack and be able to direct it."

"So you're saying that I will sense the coming of the cruciatus or imperius and be able to direct it from my body." Harry said.

Severus nodded. "You may not be able to remove it right away but direct it to body parts it will cause less damage, away from your brain and heart."

Harry was exhausted that day and did not argue when Severus said it was time to end practice and was happy when Severus took him back down to his apartments where they shared a hot shower together.

Later as Harry lay in his arms he looked at Severus. "Perhaps I should be heading back to my rooms."

Severus was the one to put a slight pout on this time. "You're going to leave me, alone in this bed?"

Harry leaned down and kissed him. "Things have been strained with me and Draco and I'd really like to try and work things out."

Severus smirked. "I thought you said you and my godson would never be friends."

Harry shrugged. "Friends, perhaps not. But we are going to be living together until the war is over and I'd like us to at least be able to be civil."

Severus liked the idea his lover and his godson might get along. "I guess I can deal without you for a night."

As Harry got up to leave Severus tugged him back into bed. Harry protested. "Sev, I really need to go."

Severus nodded. "I just thought I should tell you we'll be starting horcrux hunting again. The cup of Hufflepuff will be next."

Harry was surprised. "Why?"

"The next part of your mental training we're going to have to start causing you at first slight amounts of pain to teach you to resist. Your body will be under a lot of stress and we won't be able to hunt. I'd like to get another one out of the way first." Severus explained.

Harry blanched. "Pain? You're going to use the curses on me?"

Severus tried to calm him. "Perhaps later on in small does. You know I would never hurt you. We just need to practice this."

Harry knew he was right and leaned down and kissed him one last time. "I trust you."

"Good." Was all Severus said and swatted Harry so he would climb out of bed.

Harry found it extremely hard for him to leave the bed and go out of the apartments but he knew he had been right about mending fences with Draco. He was worried about the young blond. He knew that Draco was suffering with his dad in prison and his mum on the run, and Harry could not really blame him if he was feeling a bit jealous of Harry's growing relationship with his godfather, the only support Draco had right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was sitting and trying to finish up his homework but looking at the flames in the fireplace more then anything, when he saw the portrait hole swing open and Harry come back into their apartments. Draco got up to leave but Harry put up a hand to stop him.

"I want to talk Draco."

Draco turned to sneer at him. "I have nothing to say to you."

Harry sighed. "Draco if we're going to be living together until after the war we should at least try and work this out."

Draco just plopped back down in his chair. "Fine. Talk."

Harry took a seat. "Draco I know you're angry at me for dating your godfather. I also understand why."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know how I think do you?"

"He is one of the few people you have left to count on with your dad away. I know it must be hard to share him." Harry said.

Draco ground his teeth. "I don't have to share him. You've already taken him away from me."

"I haven't. He loves you Draco. Me being a part of his life can't change that, and I wouldn't change that." Harry tried to explain.

"Last time we spoke you said you were going to be with him if I cared or not." Draco spat.

Harry nodded. "I did and I meant it. I love your godfather. If we both survive this battle I hope we could marry one day. I am not willing to give him up."

Draco was taken back by this. "You love him?"

Harry nodded. "With all of my heart. I have never had a real relationship before. And I know I have handled it wrong, with regards to you."

Draco sighed. "I'm not part of the relationship, it shouldn't matter."

"You are. More then you realize. He loves you like a son. You're acceptance would mean the world to him. He doesn't want to lose you." Harry pleaded with the boy.

"So what do you want, expect me to be the best man at your wedding or something?" Draco asked.

That made Harry smile. "Eventually perhaps, I am sure Severus would want you to. Just stop ignoring him, he's hurting."

Draco reluctantly agreed. "I want him to be happy. I guess I can be civil with you." And after a pause. "Does he love you too?"

Harry was not sure how to answer. "I know he cares deeply about me, but if he loves me that is a question you'll have to ask him."

They sat there in silence for a time and then Draco spoke. "You owe me quite a few games of exploding snap."

Harry smiled. "I thought perhaps we'd play chess since that's more your game and perhaps you might get a chance to be a winner for once."

Draco agreed and they fetched their pieces and spent the rest of the day playing chess. Draco beat him every time but Harry had to admit he played better against Draco then he had ever done against Ron in the past. Playing made him think of Ron and Hermione who he had seen very little of in the past few weeks but he knew it was safer for them to focus on their studies and have a normal life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Draco woke up bright and early and decided to pay his Uncle a visit as it was on a Saturday morning and Severus would of course not have any classes. He saw the surprise but happiness in the face of his Uncle when he opened the portrait hole. He ushered Draco inside.

Draco turned to him. "Potter and I have made some peace."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I'm happy to hear that. You could use a friend."

Draco took a seat. "He told me about your relationship."

Severus had known Draco saw them kissing but Draco had refused to talk to him about it. "And how do you feel about it?"

Draco shrugged. "I was upset at first but if he makes you happy, I guess I can live with it. Do you love him?"

Severus was a bit taken back by the question but after a moment he smiled. "I do very much."

Draco actually smiled at that. "Harry told me he loves you too. Will you guys marry?"

Severus smirked but a small laugh came. "Perhaps. If we both live through this war. I could see myself proposing to him."

Severus was amazed at how easily he and his godson spoke about his relationship with Harry that afternoon. He had been extremely worried Draco would not have accepted their love but Draco seemed to be fine with it.

Draco's only comment before he left was. "I'm fine with this, as long as I am not expected to call Potter, Uncle Harry if you marry."

Severus out right laughed at that. "Rest assured I believe Harry would be just as appalled at the suggestion as you are."

That night he was delighted to find Harry coming into his bedroom and after they made love and lay together Harry looked at him and told him he would be spending the night.

Severus looked down at him. "And Draco?"

Harry smiled. "He gave me his blessing. Told me to make you keep some promise you made before he left, but to keep me company tonight."

Severus laughed. "I knew I loved that boy for a reason."

Harry smirked up at his lover. "What kind of promise did you make him."

Severus kissed Harry on the tip of his nose and then said. "I promised he wouldn't have to call you Uncle Harry."


	9. of chalices and rings

Severus and Harry once again met at the edge of the grounds where they could apparate from and this time when Harry asked Severus where they would be going, Severus answered him.

"Gringotts"

Harry was surprised. "I'm sorry I thought we were going horcrux hunting and not on a banking trip."

Severus smirked. "It seems that the Black family has become a bit of a hoarder of the horcruxes."

Harry was a bit surprised. "You mean they had the locket and the cup all of this time?"

Severus shook his head. "The Lestranges so actually. But since Bella is a Black we should be able to gain you entrance."

Harry was confused. "How am I going to get entrance into the Lestrange vaults? "

Severus just told Harry to take a hold of his arm so they could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron as that was as close as they could apparate to the bank. Harry had become quite accustomed to this information on a need to know basis and sighing he took a hold of his lover's arm.

When they landed in the Leaky Cauldron Harry noticed a number of eyes on them but Severus just whispered. "Act normal, as best as you can."

They walked passed Tom the bartender who smiled and called to them. "Stopping in for a drink?"

Severus waved the man off and led Harry into the back courtyard area where Severus tapped on the bricks and opened the entrance into Diagon Alley. As they made their way through the entrance Severus stopped him for a moment.

"When we get to the bank you let me do all of the talking." Severus told him and slipped a ring on Harry's left middle finger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the bank they were ushered into the office of what turned out to be the head goblin for the bank. They were motioned to sit down in the leather chairs in front of the desk.

The goblin came in. "I understand you are seeking entrance into the Lestrange family vaults but don't have the key."

Severus nodded. "In the absence of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry is heir to the vaults. We wish to be granted permission to enter."

The goblin looked down at a file. "It says here in absence of either Lestrange including the brother Rabastan, the right to the vaults falls to Narcissa Malfoy."

Severus handed across some paper work. "Narcissa signed off her rights to it as you can see. As Andromeda Tonks as disowned the next kin would be Bella's cousin Sirius Black."

The goblin agreed. "But considering the untimely passing of Sirius Black that does not seem to be an issue."

Severus handed more paper work. "As you can see Harry here is Sirius' legal heir. Following his death Harry retains his rights to his vaults, and while Bellatrix and her family are fugitives, that includes access to the Lestrange vaults."

Severus had Harry raise his hand as proof and Harry realized with shock that the ring he wore held the black crest on it. Severus some how had got his hands on the Black family ring to show Harry as the true head of the house of Black.

The goblin read over the papers and looked at the ring. "Very well. This all seems to be in order. Wait and I'll have a goblin take you down."

When he left Harry turned to Severus. "I don't get this. The Lestranges being criminals lose them their vaults? Why didn't that happen with Sirius?"

Severus smirked. "The Black's had it in their will that their money could only fall to the heir of the black family. Basically you. If you died while Sirius was in prison, Bellatrix could have claimed it. The Lestranges unfortunately do not have such protection. If the head of the family is incarcerated they lose access and the nearest relative gains it. Narcissa was kind enough to sign off on giving you the right to claim the vaults. Andromeda and Tonks were long ago disinherited."

"So I am just going to be able to walk into Bellatrix's vault and take the cup?" Harry asked shocked.

Severus smiled. "The vault is legally yours unless Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law are cleared of charges. You can take from it anything you choose."

They sat together in silence for a time as they waited for the goblin to come and take them down to the vault. Harry wondered about the Black vaults. He had inherited them but had never been to see any of them. He decided while they were there, he would ask to have entrance to them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep down in the lowest bowels of the bank they came to a stop at a series of five vaults that all belonged to the Lestranges. They had been given an inventory list and found only the middle one held anything other then coin in it.

As the door opened Harry was astonished by the sight of jewels, and thrones, and countless other artefacts, even suits of armour. "This all belongs to me?"

Severus nodded. "I would think Narcissa would appreciate it being returned after the war but for now yes it does. The Black ones are far more extensive though."

Harry nodded. "I will return this to the Malfoys when we're done. Do the Blacks have things like this in their vaults?" harry said motioning to all the valuables.

Severus shrugged. "I have never been inside but I'd assume so. Most ancient families have such fortunes in their vaults. Mine does."

Harry whipped around to look at him. "Yours does?"

"The Prince family. In spite of my grandmother who disowned by mum, my grandfather's will win out. My Uncle died childless and the fortune passed to me. I have never touched it, the money is as dark as that whole family was, but I have been in the vault once, soon after I inherited it." Severus admitted.

Harry had never expected to find his lover was quite rich. He never spoke of the Prince side. "We should find the cup."

Severus nodded. "It should have the crest of Hufflepuff on it."

It took quite some time for them to sort through all of the extensive treasures in the room but Harry soon found three cups who looked almost identical and all with the crest on them.

"Severus, I think we have a problem." He said and pointed at them.

Severus shocked Harry when he pulled from his bottomless bag the sword of Gryffindor. "This should help you choose."

Harry took the sword in hand and place it along the three cups. It acted normal on the first two but the third it started turning black and he knew it was the horcrux. He lifted the sword high over head and brought it down on the cup. He wasn't sure what it would do but the cup seemed to melt away like lava had been poured on it and a hissing sound went up as a black smoke went up and disappeared.

Severus took the sword from him. "Four down, three more to go."

Harry sighed with relief and allowed himself to be lead from the vault. He decided before they left though to broach the subject of visiting the Black vaults and Severus reluctantly agreed, and surprised Harry by deciding to go to the Prince vaults while they were there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stepped into the largest of the seven Black vaults by himself as Severus had gone to his family vaults and realized that Severus had been right, this was far more expansive then the Lestrange holdings. He remembered being awe struck at his own vault when he started school and it was no bigger then the second smallest of the six he now inherited.

He looked around and came across a pedestal with a set of rings on it. "Wedding rings." He gasped.

He took the box in his hand and saw a small note. 'The Black wedding bands, worn by every head of house and his wife for the past fifteen hundred years.'

Harry pocketed the rings and wondered, hoped, that one day when this war was over he and Severus could put them to use. He reminded himself he was not sure that Severus even felt the same way about him.

When he stepped back into the cart Severus was already sitting there. He smiled at his lover. "Find everything in order in your family vaults?"

Severus nodded. His own hand was around a small item he collected from his vault. "Yes. And were you thoroughly impressed by the Black vaults?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. They had some interesting finds."

Neither spoke of what they hid in their pockets. Severus had gone in search of his grandmother's engagement band that he knew was in the family vault. He had told himself he would wait until after the war but as they had found the fourth horxcrux and things wee moving faster, he felt compelled to have it on hand.


	10. pain and relief

Harry stood in the center of the room of requirements waiting. He felt like he was waiting for his execution. It was odd to think that some where out there it was Christmas Eve and Harry was standing waiting to see if he could take a cruciatus curse. They had worked in the near two months since retrieving the chalice, for Harry to see if he could redirect pain. Small wounds he had been able to move the pain through his skin to disperse it. Now was the next step.

Severus came in and looked at him. "Are you sure you're ready to try this?"

Harry nodded "As ready as I am ever going to be."

Severus reached out and pulled him into a kiss. "I hate doing this to you. Perhaps we should at least wait until after the holiday."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want my friends to fret about it and they're gone for the holiday. And the sooner I learn the sooner the war can be over."

Severus had performed the curse on people before but not on someone he loved. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Forgive me Harry." As he lifted his wand.

Harry just whispered. "No forgiveness needed." And prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

"Cruciatus" escaped painfully from Severus' lips as his wand was aimed at Harry.

He held the spell for the first time on Harry for a bare few seconds but while Harry's face scrunched in pain at first he could see Harry focussing his breathing and slowly the pain diminished enough his body did not twitch.

Severus looked at Harry. "You did well."

When Harry had caught his breath he looked at Severus. "Again." And when Severus shook his head he added. "Death eaters won't take it so easy on me Severus."

Severus knew Harry was right and after one last flicker of doubt he pointed the wand at Harry again and uttered "Cruciatus." The spell he kept on longer.

He saw Harry winning at first. He was not even having tremors but just as he thought Harry had succeeded, Harry fell to the ground in a near seizure. Severus stopped the curse and reached out to try and calm Harry but even in the pain Harry was able to calm the pain as he had before.

The seizures stopped but Harry was unconscious. Severus force fed him a pain reliever potion to deal with the dispersed pain. He leaned down and scooped Harry up.

"What have I done to you?" he asked.

Harry opened his eyes for a moment. "It's okay Sev." And slipped back into unconsciousness.

Severus carried him downstairs to his apartments where he placed Harry in his own bed. He swore to himself that he would not do this again. He had to find a way to end this war soon and save Harry from such pain. His dreams were filled with nightmares for the first time in years

00000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning he was woken by Draco coming into the room. Draco was up early and for a moment Severus was reminded it was Christmas day. It was not for gifts though that Draco stood in his door.

"Is Harry okay?" Draco asked. He only called harry by his name when Harry was not present, or in this case conscious.

"He did well the first time but the second time was too much." Severus explained. Draco had known what they were doing.

Draco came and sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed. "I was worried when he did not come back last night."

Severus felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, I should have sent word. I should have known you'd be concerned."

Draco just shrugged. "You had more to worry about then me last night. I understand."

Severus looked at his godson. "Not the Christmas you were expecting I guess. You know you can open your gifts now."

Draco actually smirked and left but he came back a moment later with a bottomless bag. "I brought both mine and Harry's. I thought when he woke he could open."

Severus was amazed at how much Draco had grown up recently. "You know I forget sometimes you're not the child who was up before dawn to open gifts."

"This Christmas is not a normal one. Perhaps next year." Draco said. Severus knew the boy was missing his parents.

They sat together talking for some time and had breakfast and lunch in the room as they waited for Harry to wake. The Christmas feast up stairs had come and gone but the elves were sent with food and crackers for them. Just as they were having dinner brought Severus noticed a groan from the bed.

He turned in time to see Harry's eyes flicker open. Severus handed him his glasses and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm glad you finally woke up."

Draco nodded. "Yeah Potter, a few more hours and you would have missed Christmas all together."

Harry smirked at Draco but sent a reassuring smile to Severus. "The potion and the dispersment helped. I feel a bit sore but otherwise I'm good."

Severus nodded. "Good. Are you up for some dinner, and then when we're done there are some Christmas gifts to be had."

Harry nodded and he ate a bit of the turkey and potatoes and vegetables piled on his plate as well as a glass of pumpkin juice. As he and Draco opened their gifts he was surprised to find Draco had waited for him. Some how he thought his Slytherin counter part would have opened them first thing in the morning. He had even received a nice new wizarding chess players from Draco and a leather wand holster from Severus.

Severus watched them open and he held Harry's true gift in his pocket. He had decided as he watched Harry last night he would not wait. Every step they took towards the battle he knew he risked losing Harry and he wanted to make sure Harry knew hoe much he loved him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning when Harry awoke he was alone in Severus' bedroom this time but the door swung open soon after he put on his glasses and Severus came in with a tray with breakfast for two on it.

"Breakfast in bed." Harry smiled.

Severus nodded. "Don't get used to it."

He uncovered a tray that had stacks of pancakes, fresh fruit, syrup and bacon but Harry's eyes first went to the flower in the cup and then to a small emerald green box sitting there.

"Sev?" he asked.

Severus picked up the box and got down on one knee. "Harry I know we said we'd wait until this war is done but I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I know there is a chance one if not both of us might not survive this war. I want to spend what life we have left, together. Will you be my husband?"

Harry was speechless for a few moments looking at the ring. He had his own engagement ring in his trunk. He loved Severus but it was the first time the man had said those words.

"I love you too." Harry said slowly and after seeing Severus' worried look. "And yes, I will marry you."

Severus pulled him into a kiss after slipping on the ring. "On New Years eve. We'll be married by Dumbledore. When the war is over we'll have a proper wedding."

Harry smiled and nodded. "A secret elopement. Sounds romantic."

They would let Draco know that they were engaged but they didn't plan on anyone but Albus knowing they were married until the war was over. They were marrying to know that they were a part of each other forever. They felt no need or desire to share that happiness with the rest of the world, at least not yet.


	11. wedding and horcruxes

On New Years' eve Harry and Severus stood together alone except for Albus, in his office. It was not the wedding that Severus had hoped to give Harry for they had no friends there by their side but he swore to himself that when this war was done, he would make it up to Harry.

Albus smiled and told them to join hands. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Harry James Potter as your husband and bond mate, in body, mind, soul and magic?"

Severus smiled at his fiancé. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband and bond mate, in body, mind, soul and magic."

Harry nodded. "I do."

"And who stands forward as witnesses to this union of these two souls?"

Harry had been surprised when he learned who had been chosen by Dumbledore as Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady both came forward as witnesses. He had been informed that ghosts were actually considered reliable witnesses.

Sir Nicholas smiled. "I and this fair lady by my side stand witness to the union."

Severus sent an apologetic look at Harry but Harry just smiled back at him. Harry slid his grandfather and fathers ring on his husband's hand and the wedding band his mother had worn Severus slid on his.

"By the powers that be I pronounce Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter, husbands and bond mates." Albus said.

Severus leaned down and pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. When they drew apart he whispered. "I promise a proper wedding when this is all over."

The wedding contract had been made and magical essence from the ghosts was used to sign their names to the contract. The contract was being filed at the ministry by a loyal member of the order. Severus and Harry had made it quite clear that no one was to know of their marriage until the war was over. Draco knew they were engaged and so would others but Severus would wear his ring and Harry his second ring, on chains about their necks until this was done.

Albus smiled at the two. "There is no wedding party but I do have a gift for you. I should say actually that one of your witnesses does."

The grey lady came forward. "I am the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. I know that you seek her tiara and I have come to give it to you as a wedding gift."

Harry was shocked. "You know where it is?"

She nodded. "I was not aware it was a horcrux or I would have presented it earlier. I stole it when I was alive and I have stolen it from its hiding place again."

A beautiful tiara was placed in Harry's hands. He had heard stories that Rowena's tiara was considered a source of her knowledge and many had sought it. It had been thought a myth since it was lost since her time. The only sign it had existed was on the statues of Rowena.

He looked at it. "It is exactly what it looks like on her statues, and I can feel the dark magic oozing out of it."

Dumbledore nodded. "When Voldemort came back to ask for a job it seems that he hid the horcrux here in the school."

Severus handed his husband the sword of Gryffindor. "Do the honours so we can celebrate our wedding."

Harry raised the sword and pierced through the crown and the beauty of the piece melted away into a puddle, and again the evil black smoke filled the air. Two more horcruxes left Harry told himself. They knew one was the snake but if Severus or Albus knew what the other was, they had not told him.

Albus took the sword and out it back in the case. "Now you two go enjoy your wedding night and the new year."

Harry smiled and let his mind leave the thought of hunting for the night and turned to his husband. "I like the sound of that."

Severus smirked and led his husband from the room and down to their chambers. Before they entered though he made Harry put his second ring on the chain around his neck and he did the same with his own. Draco would be waiting for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had not known where they had disappeared off to but he sat in the sitting room waiting for them to return. This was far from the exciting New Years parties he had been accustomed to while growing up. He was just glad Harry and his godfather were not off on a hunt and he would not be alone all night He had to admit he felt a pang of jealousy again at seeing them enter. He was still trying to get used to the idea of them being engaged.

"Where were you guys?" Draco asked.

Harry sent a strange look at Severus but then smiled. "We found and destroyed the fifth horcrux. Two more and we're done."

Draco smiled at the thought of them being one step closer to the end, though there was a battle to face after that. "Well I'm glad you're back."

At that moment Dobby appeared and he brought with him a ton of food, more then the three of them would think they'd be able to eat but it was quite the fancy feast at that as well.

"Professor Dumbledore told elves to make special feast for Master Harry and Master Severus and Master Draco to celebrate."

Harry went pale at the little house elves words but Draco did not catch on. "That was nice of him. It'll be great to have a bit of the taste of the holidays."

Severus shot Harry a knowing smile and as they sat on the couch together holding hands, their minds were both on the rings about their necks and of the vows they had just taken. They both felt a bit guilty not telling Draco but they knew for now it was the best.

They filled up on food and played games of exploding snap until the clocks struck midnight and the New Year came. After wishing Draco a happy new Year Harry and Severus disappeared back into his rooms.

Severus reached down and kissed Harry on the lips. "Happy New Years Mr Snape."

Harry returned the kiss. "Happy New years to you too Mr Snape."

Severus pulled his new husband down onto the bed with him and they made love. Neither could think of a better way to ring in the new year then to be married and together. As Harry fell asleep he felt happier and more at peace then he had for a long time. Severus stayed awake though and when Harry was asleep he left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore had been expecting a visitor so it was that he was awake and in his office still at 1am when Severus appeared and he motioned for the man to take a seat across form him.

"Harry is the last horcrux isn't he?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "He is."

"That's what the prophecy meant. Voldemort won't die unless Harry does as well. Harry holds the last bit of his soul. Well and the snake." Severus realized.

Dumbledore sighed. "There is one possible alternative. But it would mean a great sacrifice."

Severus looked up with such hope. "What is it?"

"The horcrux can be transferred through a difficult spell into another host but it would have to be human and willing." Dumbledore said.

Severus knew what this meant, someone willing to die for Harry. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore knew he would say that. "Harry will not want you to risk your life for him. You are newly married."

Severus looked at his ring. "He's young. He'll move on after the war and be happy eventually. I will not let him die if there is some way to stop it."

Dumbledore knew better then to argue. "Finish your training with him in occulemency and when you are done, we can perform the spell."

Severus nodded. "Don't tell him. I want our last weeks or months together to be happy as they can be. He won't agree to this if he knows."

Albus watched the man he thought of as his son walk from the room. "No he won't."

Albus was not talking about Harry though. Albus had no intention of letting Severus die, for two reasons. One he was dying already. The poison from the ring had not been destroyed by Severus' potion, just slowed down to give him a few more years but he would die. And second, Harry would need his husband for he was expecting a baby in from what Albus could tell from the size of the slight glow, just over eight months from now.


	12. Dumbledore's sacrifice

Dumbledore had hoped he would have more time before he would have to end this. He knew that when he died and the sixth horcrux was destroyed the final battle would come soon but Harry's pregnancy's progression with the training was concerning him. He would not risk the baby. He knew Severus would never agree to the spell so he began to cast it himself without informing Harry or Severus.

Harry and Severs were called to his office a night early in March. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" Harry asked.

Severus had a feeling but he hoped he was wrong. He wasn't ready to leave Harry yet. "Albus didn't tell me anything. We'll have to wait and see."

When they knocked on the door they heard. "Come in."

As they entered the office they both noticed Albus was extremely pale. As they took a seat Severus asked "Are you okay, Albus?"

"It is time we discuss the sixth horcrux." Albus said ignoring their concerns.

Severus nodded but Harry was confused. "You have found out what it is or are we talking of Nagini?"

Albus and Severus shared a look before the headmaster spoke. "Unfortunately Harry it seems that when Voldemort attacked you as a baby he left a part of his soul in you."

Harry went pale and looked at Severus hoping for some sign this wasn't true but his husband nodded. "No. It can't be. The prophecy? I have to die don't I?"

Severus reached out to hold his hand. "Harry, no, we won't let you die I promise."

Harry turned to him with hope in his eyes. "There's a way?"

"The horcrux can be transferred from one host to another through a complex spell. It has to be a human host for it to work out properly though." Albus said.

Harry understood. "No. I can't ask someone else to die for me. I'll not let anyone else die for me."

"Harry I'm not going to let you die. I love you too much." Severus told Harry.

"No." Harry practically yelled. "We're married. You promised to be with me to the end. You can't leave me now."

Albus shook his head. "He won't. I have already started the spell to transfer the horcrux. I will be the new host."

Both Harry and Severus turned to him. Severus thought him a dad and Harry a grandfather. "No."

Albus sighed. "The poison from the ring was not destroyed, you simply slowed it Severus. I've prolonged it but I'll be dead in a few years. I will not let either you or your husband die. You'll need each other more then ever."

Severus looked at the old man. "What aren't you telling us? We were supposed to wait for a few months until his training was over."

Albus eyes twinkled a bit. "The pending arrival of your son has moved the schedule up on us."

Harry almost fainted and Severus looked like he couldn't believe it. "Son? Our son?"

Albus nodded. "If you weren't so busy with the training I'm sure you would have noticed. Harry is about three months gone with your son."

Severus looked at his husband who was speechless but had a hand against his belly. "I'm going to be a dad." Severus said almost wistfully.

Albus smiled. "Now you see why I couldn't let you take the horcrux. Your husband and son will need you."

Before Harry or Severus could react Dumbledore had moved around the desk and grabbed Harry and held on to where his scar was. Harry felt a horrible fire in his head but it soon disappeared and a small cloud of black seeped from him into Albus.

"It's done." Albus said and walked to the case where the sword of Gryffindor still lay, still poisoned by the basilisk.

As Albus handed Harry the sword Severus gasped. "You can't surely expect my husband to slay you with that sword."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry just needs to cut me in the skin above my heart and the venom will do its work."

Harry was fighting back the tears. "I can't do this. You're like a grandfather to me."

Albus smiled at Harry. "I am dying already. You will just be saving me a slow painful death. For your son and this world, Harry please just do it."

Severus nodded and helped Harry with the sword. They both sliced a line across the skin above the heart of Albus. The venom would take some time to take affect though and Albus did not want them to wait and watch him.

"Severus take your husband away. He doesn't need to stay here and watch."Albus told him.

Harry shook. "No. I won't let you die by yourself."

Severus held Harry. "For the sake of our son Harry, please come with me."

Harry allowed himself to be led away from the room though he had to be given a calming draught by his husband for he was to upset to calm down. As Severus watched his husband sleeping he thought of the news that he was going to be a father. He had always wanted a child and they had talked of a child after the war but now? He knew the timing was horrible but he was happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A huge memorial was held for Dumbledore with a massive monument on the grounds of the school. The monument would not only hold his name but those of every former student who had died in the war. After the memorial Harry sat with his husband in their sitting room. They had not spoken much in the past three days.

Severus had his hand resting against his husband's stomach. "Harry, how do you feel about this baby?"

Harry turned his head slightly to look up at him. "I know its bad timing but I'm happy. I want a family with you."

Severus kissed his husband. "I'm happy too. I have wanted a child for so many years. We will win this war and we will raise our son together."

Harry had been worried Severus would not feel the same way. "I just don't understand how this little one has survived our training? By his math I would have been pregnant when you used the cruciatus on me?"

Severus nodded. "Paternal instinct. The body can protect the baby to a certain extent with your magic. That and your dispersement work."

"Do you think we'll be able to survive this?" Harry suddenly felt scared.

Severus gently kissed him. "We have more to fight for now. I'll do anything to ensure you and our son have a future."

"And you?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed. "I will fight for you but I want you to promise me something here and now. If I die in this war, you'll go on for me. You'll be happy."

Harry was fighting back the tears. "No. You can't ask me to promise you that. You're my love, my life. You can't leave me and our son."

Severus wiped the tear that strayed. "I promise I will do everything to make sure I survive, but there is a chance I won't. If I die, I need to know you'll move on and be happy."

Harry laid his head back against his husband. "I promise, I promise I'll at least try."

They stayed there together on the couch that night, falling asleep with Harry in his arms with his hands resting against Harry's belly. Harry sent up a silent wish that he would never have to keep the promise. He wanted nothing more then an end to this war and to raise his son with the man he loved.

Author's note: sorry about the mix up I didn't realize I reposted my last chapter. Thanks for the heads up


	13. the final battle

Three weeks had passed since the death of Albus Dumbledore and the battle has finally drawn to head. The students that they could get out of the school in time, the younger ones, had been sent through to Hogsmeade for safety. Harry and Severus stood with the older students, the order, the ministry aurors and the teachers, waiting for the battle to commence.

Harry stood next to Severus on the front steps as they watched the death eaters coming. "We can do this. We can do this, right?" Harry asked.

Severus squeezed his hand. "We will do this Harry. We need to kill that snake first and when Nagini is dead you will defeat Voldemort."

Harry rested a hand against his belly. "And then you and I can tell the world we're married and raise our beautiful little boy together."

Severus' hand strayed to his husband's belly. "Remember your promise Harry. If anything goes wrong tonight, you will go on with your life."

Harry fought back the tears. "Don't speak like that. You can't go into battle thinking that you're going to die. Your son and I need you. You can't die on us."

Any response that Severus was going to give was cut off by the first hex that was sent at their ranks. Harry and Severus released each other's hands and wands drawn they made their way into the battle.

Harry had sent a hex in the direction of a death eater when he felt Severus beside him. "Voldemort is that way. We need to get at him."

Harry knew that if they killed Voldemort the death eaters still left alive would soon fall. "Can you get us through to him?"

Severus nodded and through a powerful stunner knocking out two death eaters in their way. "Are you ready for this Harry?"

Harry was not sure he was. "I have to be don't I?"

Severus wished there was some way to prevent his husband from this but though the death eaters were falling all around them, they both knew this war would never be over until Voldemort was finished for good.

They came face to face with Voldemort and his great snake Nagini in a clearing of the woods. Death eaters moved towards them but Voldemort called "Halt."

Voldemort wanted Harry all to himself. Harry took a deep breath. "This is the end of the line for you Tom."

Voldemort's eyes burned through him. "How dare you call me Tom? I'm going to make you suffer and pay before I kill you."

Suddenly the death eaters moved in towards them. They weren't allowed to kill Harry but they could soften him up and torture him before the dark lord finished him off once and for all. Bellatrix lead the charge as usual.

Harry watched as his husband was fighting Bellatrix and shot off a severing curse of his own that slit Rodolphus' throat when suddenly he screamed. "No."

Nagini unseen had come and sunk her fangs into Harry. Harry grabbed the sword of Gryffindor from its sheath at his side and sliced the head off of the snake, killing the last horcrux but he felt the venom of the snake flowing into the wound. He used his dispersement skills to keep the venom from his heart, hoping it would work long enough to get an antidote.

He was loosing consciousness when Voldemort turned and screamed. "Avada Kerdava."

The green light shout have hit Harry but instead his husband jumped in front of him and took it for him. Harry cried as Severus slumped dead next to him. His onyx eyes looked lifeless up from his head, "Harry" escaping in a whisper as he died. First his parents, then Sirius, now his husband, all dead protecting him.

Fighting the venom Harry stood. "You will not kill anyone else I love ever again Tom. This ends here."

The dark lord laughed. "The venom is killing you. You'll be dead in less then an hour."

Harry knew he was probably right. Severus was dead and couldn't brew an antidote. "Then I'll join my husband in the after life. But not before I make sure you never hurt anyone ever again."

The dark lord sneered at him. "Foolish boy, your last little protector is gone. No one to stand before you this time. Avada Kerdava."

Harry sent out the strongest shield charm he could manage. "My husband died for me Tom. I will defeat you. His love makes me stronger."

Tom was sinking more and more magic into his curse to try and break the shield but Harry pulled every last bit of magic into himself and forced the shield further, and suddenly there was an explosion of green light and the dark lord was destroyed.

Harry slumped to his knees next to his husband. "I'll be with you soon." Harry said and lost consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was shocked when he slowly came too. He was laying in a hospital bed. The battle had been won, 30 casualties on their side, over 100 death eaters killed, as well as the dark lord. The room was empty save for Poppy who came to his side when he woke.

Poppy came over to him. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

Harry felt like correcting her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to. "How am I still alive? The venom from the snake."

Poppy smiled. "The venom from the snake body left your body Harry."

Harry looked at his stomach. "The baby?"

She shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately your son took the venom. He save d your life. You lost him soon after you were brought up here."

Harry was crying. "Does anyone else know about the baby?"

She shook her head. "Harry, you knew you were pregnant? Who was the father?"

Harry sobbed. "My husband. Severus Snape."

She was surprised but she nodded. "The Weasleys and Remus are outside. Would you like me to bring them in?"

Harry nodded but stopped her for a moment. "I don't want any of them to know. About my marriage or about the baby I lost."

She agreed. "That's your choice Harry. I think that they could help you heal from this but the decision is yours."

As his family came flooding into the room he silently mourned the loss of his husband and his son. Draco was with them. Draco and the others knew he had been engaged to Severus and they tried to comfort him over his loss. A week later when the funerals were held a monument was erected. His husband's name was placed and he had a special symbol, a Celtic knot, oddly with wings next to it. It was his honour of his marriage and of their son.

His fingers trace the small symbol when he stood alone. "Severus James Snape, my little prince."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Three years later... Harry stood alone in the bedroom that had belonged to the twins, in the Burrow. Today he was to marry Ginny. Twenty one he had just finished auror training a year earlier then most and had moved from reserve to starting seeker for the national quiditch team. His life seemed perfect. The news of his wedding was making all the papers. The perfect fairy tale ending for the golden boy.

The door opened and he turned to see Neville come in. "Ready for this Harry?"

Harry sighed a bit. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Neville understood all to well. "Why are you doing this Harry? We all know you don't love her. I understand why she is marrying you but why are you marrying her?"

Harry shrugged. "I want a family Nev. Ginny knows I don't love her and never will. She wants my fame. I just want to stop being alone."

Neville came to Harry. "You know Severus would want more for you then this. You'll find love again if you just open your heart."

Harry shook his head. "I loved once. I lost my soul mate when my husband and son died. The best I can hope for is marriage to someone I care for, and children."

Neville to this day was the only one who knew Harry and Severus had been married. He was the only one who even knew of the existence of the baby. He had found Harry a few days after the final battle, in bad shape and close to killing himself. Harry had revealed the truth to Neville in desperate need for someone to understand. The truth had brought them close. Not even the Weasleys or Draco knew. Severus would always be his fiancé. Severus had left him his home and his money, the Prince estate, everything he had to leave Harry. Harry cared nothing for any of it and wished he could claim his husband's name openly, but he had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

"I swore I would move on with my life Neville, and I'll keep that promise." Harry said.


	14. epilogue

Draco woke sometime in the night. He smiled with memory of the dream he had just had. He and Harry had finally had the proper wedding they both deserved and had spent the night as husbands. He turned to kiss his husband but found the bed empty. All that was there was a note and a flower.

'Draco. I'm sorry but I had to go and see him. Please understand. I love you. Harry'

Draco stood and slipped into his robes. He knew where Harry had gone and he thought he understood why. He apparated outside of the grounds of Hogwarts and walking through the gates of his old school he made his way towards the quiditch pitch. In the distance stood the great white monument which bore the names of the heroes of the war who had lost their lives.

He saw a figure standing there alone in the dark night air. "Harry" he called.

The figure turned towards him with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Draco."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had woken up about an hour after they fell asleep. He looked at his husband lying next to him. He felt such a mix of emotions. He was happier then he had been in so many years. He was married to Draco; they were raising his daughter Lily and were expecting one of their own. They had renewed their vows after the wedding was rushed because of the custody battle with Ginny. So why was hid mind still on Severus? Had he not just pledged himself to Draco for all eternity?

He slipped from the bed and dressed in his robes. He had to go. He couldn't lie next to his husband and think of Severus. Draco had no idea. He had never found the words to tell Draco. Draco knew they had been in love and engaged but no more. Draco had been Malfoy back then, a new friend, no more.

He apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts and walked to the monument. Walked to the one last bit of his husband and son that he had left in the world.

Finding Severus' name upon the stone he traced it with his fingers and the symbol. "Severus, my husband and my son. How I miss you."

He stood there tears streaming down his cheeks, not noticing the footsteps behind him until he heard. "Harry."

He turned to see his husband standing behind him looking worried. "Draco."

His husband's arms slipped around him. "You know he'd be happy for you Harry."

Harry nodded. "He told me before he died he wanted me to be happy. He'd be happy for both of us."

Draco sighed. "I thought, I thought you were feeling guilty. I thought that you might be..."

Harry turned to look at him. "I might be regretting our marriage? Never. I do feel guilty but it's about not telling you the truth."

Draco didn't understand. "Harry, what truth? What haven't you told me?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Draco, you're not my first. You're not my first husband."

Draco wasn't sure why Harry was telling him this. "I am aware of that Harry. I knew you were married to Ginny for nearly six years."

Harry shook his head. "I didn't say my first marriage. Do you remember that New Years eve before the final battle when I and Sev disappeared until late?"

Draco nodded. "You came back and we had a feast brought by Dobby."

Harry struggled to continue. "It was a wedding feast. Severus and I were married that night. We swore to keep it a secret until the war was over. We'd have a real wedding then."

Draco was shocked. "You never told anyone? You have been Severus' widow all of this time and you never told anyone?"

Harry nodded. "He wanted me to move on. I was so buried in my grief over the death of my husband and of our..."

Draco knew what he was about to say but he needed Harry to say it to make it real. "Your what?"

"Our son. I was pregnant. The poison from Nagini caused me to miscarry. I lost Sev and our baby in one fateful night." Harry admitted.

Draco's heart plummeted for his husband. He had known how much Harry had loved his godfather but he had never realized how much. He had known they were engaged but to find Harry had hidden his marriage and both the existence and death of his first born.

"How could you have kept this to yourself all of this time? I would have thought the loss would have driven you insane." Draco said.

"It nearly did." Harry said and for the first time he shared with Draco his pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was three days after the final battle and Harry had been released from the hospital wing finally. He had grown tired of everyone fawning over him. He had not had a moment of peace to himself since he had woken up. He knew they all loved him but no one understood what he was going through. No one.

That night he walked down to the new monument. He searched through the names until he found his husband's name. The symbol he asked for was on the stone. His fingers trace it. His son's name should have been there but it never would.

He fell to his knees. Tears coursing down his cheeks. He should have died with Severus and their son. He never should have survived. He took from his pocket a knife which he had taken from dinner. He held it against his flesh, trying to convince himself to slice his wrist open. He wanted to be with them.

"Harry" a voice had cut through. Neville came to his side. "Harry you can't."

Harry shook. "Neville leave me, you don't understand, no one understands."

Neville came and sat next to him. "Then help me understand Harry. Please help me understand. We need you, you can't do this."

Harry was shaking. "He was my husband. Severus was my husband. We were married. He died protecting me like everyone that loves me has died for me."

Neville was shocked by the news but he could see there was more. "Harry, I am so sorry for his death. He loved you too much to allow you to die. Don't throw away his sacrifice, don't make it worthless."

Harry looked at the knife. "I thought I was going to die from the venom. I thought I would kill Voldemort and I would go to my husband and be with him."

Neville moved towards Harry and managed to slip the knife form his hands. "You need to go on Harry. He would have wanted you to. You'll find happiness again."

Harry wasn't sure why he was opening up to Neville. Hermione and Ron, Remus, everyone had tried to get him to talk. Some how though Neville got him to speak. He needed someone desperately to understand. He needed someone to know why he couldn't simply dry his tears and move on.

"I was pregnant." He whispered.

Neville barely heard the words. "Pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "My son, Severus James Snape, he saved me. He took Nagini's poison and spared my life. I miscarried soon after I was taken to Poppy."

Neville held Harry in his arms now. "Oh God Harry. Why haven't you told anyone? You know we'd try to help you."

Harry shook. "I didn't want anyone's pity. My pain was enough without it. I'm only telling you because I need someone, someone to understand this pain."

Neville stayed with Harry through the night there at the monument. They spoke no more words but when they left the next morning and went in for breakfast, Neville shared a bond never to be broken with Harry. Neville promised never to reveal to anyone what Harry had told him. As long as Harry came to him when he needed help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked at his husband. "I'm sorry I never told you. By the time we met in Paris again I had spent so many years living this lie, I didn't know how to tell anyone."

Draco wasn't angry; he felt such sorrow for his husband. "I can't believe you have been dealing with this alone all these years. Your son, your husband."

Harry nodded and traced the symbol. "The only sign of my son ever existed. When Lily was born my heart began to mend finally. But my son will always have a piece of me."

Draco held his husband to him. "Thank you for telling me. Thank you for letting me know the pain you have suffered Harry."

Harry looked up into his eyes. "Please don't be angry. I meant our vows tonight. Sev is my past. A part of my heart will always be his, but you are my future."

Draco gently kissed his husband and dried his tears. "I know, and I'm not angry with you. And if I have to share a part of you with someone else, I'm glad it's my godfather, who I loved so much."

Draco went to help Harry to his feet but taking out his wand he did something that he knew Harry had needed for some time. When he was finished Harry stood looking in shock at the new engraving below his husband's name.

Severus James Snape- his fathers' little angel

Harry turned to Draco, the tears flowing again. "Thank you."

They walked away arm in arm and headed home to the manor. They headed home to their daughter Lily and the promise of the new baby to come. Years later when their first son was born Draco and Neville alone understood why Harry refused to give the child Severus' name.

Authors note: The epilogue is meant to fall after Chapter 17 of "What is family?" This story was meant as a prequel to "What is family?" So the story continues there for anyone who has not read it.


End file.
